Irish Twist: Fun Town
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A look into Aria's past as she helps the Sons help Oswald. Chibs/OC Juice/OC eventually


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Irish Twist story. Sorry it's taking so long for these to go up. I'm working with season one right now which I've only seen a few episodes of so that makes it a little harder to write the story. But have no fear, I'm not giving up. In the story, we'll see how Aria can help the Sons. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own only Aria.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria held Chibs' hand as they walked through the local carnival in Charming, after talking with Oswald and his family.

"You guys never struck me as the carnival type." Aria said.

Tig smirked. "Everyone likes fun and games."

Aria mirrored the smirk. "Only yours usually take place in the bed room, don't they?"

Tig cleared his throat as the others laughed.

Chibs clapped Tig on the shoulder. "Deal with it, brother. She'll always have one up on ye."

"Just give in now, man." Juice laughed. "Save yourself the humiliation."

"Play nicely kids." Clay said. "There are actual children around that you're setting a bad example for."

Aria looked at Half-Sack. "Do not repeat anything Tig and I say."

Tig smirked again. "At least I'm not the only one she picks on."

"No but you make it the easiest." Aria shot back easily.

"Kids," Gemma said in a warning tone.

Actually acting like little kids, Aria and Tig pointed at each other and said;

"He/she started it!"

Juice leaned close to Chibs. "Are we sure they're not related?"

Chibs laughed. "Some days lad, I'm honest not sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria stood back as Michael McKeavy, a member of the IRA, delivered the Sons order of weapons. Normally non SAMCRO members weren't allowed in on meetings like this but there was another IRA member there that called for Aria to be in attendance. And for Chibs to be glaring at said member.

The member was Aria's father, Declan Sullivan. He'd been an American based IRA member up until Aria's mother had been killed in a car accident. With no regards to his daughter, Declan took off for Ireland with no intention of coming back. That suited Aria just fine. The bastard was abusive when he was around and Aria knew she was better of without him.

"Stop glaring Chibs." Aria said softly.

"Not until he's gone, love." Chibs murmured back. "I don't like him being near you. Not after his last visit."

Aria shuddered as the memory hit her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Aria cursed as she tried to finish up the car she was working on. She'd started working in the garage with the Sons shortly after moving to Charming and right now she was alone with Piney while the others worked a deal with the IRA. She was avoiding being anywhere near the meeting since her father was one of the IRA members there.

"Need some help, sweetheart?" Piney asked.

Aria smiled at the older man. "Depends, how much trouble would I get in for shooting a client's car?"

Piney laughed. "A lot."

Aria nodded. "Then yeah, some help would be great."

The two started working on the car together for about fifteen minutes before Piney went to get a tool they needed, leaving Aria alone.

"Aria,"

Aria's blood went cold. Great, the bastard came looking for her.

"Dad." Aria said without looking away from the car.

"Face me when I talk to you." Declan said. The man was six-four and well built. Normally he scared the shit out of Aria but if Declan was out here, the Sons weren't far. She was protected. At least, she hoped.

"I'm working." Aria said. "Can this wait?"

Before Aria could blink, Declan had grabbed her arm and painfully twisted her around so her back was pressing against the car.

"Do not disrespect me, child." Declan said in a low, deep voice.

Aria felt pain flaring through her arm and back as Declan increased his grip and pushed her back further causing the different parts of engine and various other things to push into Aria's back.

"I am not a child." Aria narrowed her eyes. "Haven't been since your first beating. Now, let me go."

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you."

Aria felt relief hit her at the sound of Clay's voice.

"This is a family matter, Clay." Declan said, not releasing Aria. "No business of SAMCRO's."

"Aria's our family now. That makes it our business." Tig said. "Let her go."

Aria met Declan's eyes. "I can't see them but I'm guessing along with Clay and Tig are Juice, Opie and Bobby. Not to mention my very pissed off boyfriend and they're all probably pointing guns at you. I really would listen."

Declan glanced over his shoulder and saw Aria was right. He looked back at her.

"We're not done." Declan said before finally letting Aria go.

Aria stood straight and rubbed her arm, where he'd been hold. "We never are."

*end flashback.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria shook herself. That wouldn't happen again. Chibs, Clay and Tig would see to that. But Clay did want Aria in on the meeting so Declan could see just how important Aria is to the Sons and how stupid it would be to try and harm her again.

The meeting broke and Declan glared at Aria as he walked out. Aria held his gaze the whole way, showing him she wasn't a scared little girl any more, even if she felt sick to her stomach just looking at the bastard.

Once the IRA boys were gone, Aria swallowed and looked at Clay.

"Please tell me I won't have to do that again." she said.

Clay hugged Aria to his side. "Don't worry, you won't. This was a one time thing. We just needed to remind him who he was dealing with."

Aria nodded. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria stared at Hale with her brow almost meeting her hair line. "Please tell me you did not just ask me if the Sons are telling you the truth. Because the idea that you would even think that one of these guys could rape a little girl makes me want to see what your face would look like inside out."

Hale adjusted his stance, shifting one hand closer to his gun. Aria almost snorted. Real subtle buddy.

"It's a legitimate question, Aria." Hale said. "I know that SAMCRO covers for each other. I need someone outside of them to confirm their statements."

Aria crossed her arms. "Then you're talking to the wrong girl, Hale. I'm not outside of them. I'm as far in as Gemma, or at least pretty damn close. I'll tell you they told you the truth. I'll say it tell I'm damn near blue in the face but you won't really believe me. You'll keep looking at the Sons as suspects instead of going out there and finding the real bastard who did this." she shook her head. "Go get your statement from someone else."

Before Hale could say anything, Aria was gone.

"Well, you pissed her off." Tig said appearing next to Hale. He patted the man's shoulder. "Nice job."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria noticed the tension between Jax and Clay after everything with Oswald's daughter had been taken care of. She figured there was something going on there but knew fights with step-father and step-son could get messy so she stayed out of it.

Aria finished wiping down one of the bar tables when Juice walked in. Aria almost doubled over laughing.

"That'll teach you to get stoned." she said through her laughter as she took in the diaper the other Sons had put Juice in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria bit her lip as she approached the room Oswald's daughter, Tristen, was in. Her mother Karen was sitting outside, reading.

"Aria," Karen said, recognizing her. "what are you doing here?"

Aria cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you'd let me talk to Tristen." she cleared her throat again. "I know something about what she's going through."

Karen's eyes softened in understanding. "Of course. Go right in."

Aria smiled before heading into the room. She took in Tristen curled up on her bed and slowly walked over.

"Hey Tristen," Aria said in a gentle voice. "your mom said I could talk to you."

Tristen sniffed. "I don't wanna talk."

Aria sat on the foot of the bed. "Alright then how about I talk and you listen?"

Tristen looked at Aria. "What are you going to talk about?"

"I wanna tell you about my dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Before anyone asks, no Aria wasn't actually raped by her father. But I figured with the past she had with him, she could help some. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
